


Everywhere

by Wocalich



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Past Abuse, Sorceresses, Tumblr: Writing-prompt-s, Writing Exercise, Yandere, but you will be glad he's dead, dont-worry-nothing-current, wolves are good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 18:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wocalich/pseuds/Wocalich
Summary: Prompt by writing-prompt-s on tumblr: The girl you loved was kidnapped four years ago on the way back from the local tavern, and you’ve been grieving for her ever since. You finally decided to assume she was dead and make an attempt to move on - that is, until rumours start circulating of a powerful sorceress who lives in the forest amongst the wolves, a sorceress whose attacks focus on men known for lewd behaviour and whose hair is said to be the same fiery red as your lost love.





	Everywhere

**Author's Note:**

> This has a yandere type of character. There are no non-con actions actually taking place but they're implied to have happened and the atmosphere of it might be triggering. Please read with caution.

Leaves rustling as I move them aside.

My mouth panting as I search for her.

I never should have let her out.

My love.

My love.

Love.

Love love love lovelovelovelovelove-

I take a deep breath.

I can almost smell her in the air.

The smell of her clothes, her hair her skin her-

Her blood.

I lick my lips.

She must be close.

Blood.

Blood.

Blood of her hair.

Blood of her sweet sweet lips.

Blood of her nails as she fights.

Oh how she fights.

So gracefully.

So beautifully.

So full of life.

I swallow.

There is a cabin in the woods I can see it.

I can see her.

Blood.

Sweet blood.

Sweet smell.

How I looked for her.

It was hell.

I cry as I get closer.

It was hell.

These four years were hell.

Without her hair around my fingers.

Her taste on my lips.

Her smell in my body.

I smile with anticipation.

Oh how we’ll play-

But what is this?

Are these the wolves I hear keeps her from me?

No.

No no no nononononono-

“No.”

She jumps and finally, oh FINALLY, looks at me.

Oh those eyes.

Oh those beautiful eyes.

I raise one hand towards her-in invitation.

She should come back to me now after all.

She shivers as she looks at my outstretched hand.

How excited she must be to see me again after all these years.

“Yes.” I shiver back.

“Yes, my love. I’ve found you. Let’s go home.”

But-

BUT WHY ARE THOSE WOLVES BETWEEN US?

“GOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!” I tell the wolves.

They simply must go.

They must not come between us anymore.

They must-

They gather more securely around her.

They must-

They growl at ME, like I AM the bad wolf here.

They must-

They must die.

I pull out my gun from my pocket.

To protect her.

Always to protect her.

From everything but me.

“Come.” I call to her.

She takes a step towards me.

Come.

She leaves the wolves behind her.

Come.

She raises a hand.

Come come come comecomecomecomecomecome-

And she shoots me with something.

A light.

As beautiful as her hair.

Her lips.

Her skin.

Her blood.

And it’s so red.

Oh it’s red so red.

It’s red everywhere.

I take my last breath and smile.

It’s her everywhere.


End file.
